


Dark Matter

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A black hole along the way hides a danger.<br/>=<br/>Written for Fic 01 - All Gen All the Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Matter

**Dark Matter**  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek: Original Series  
 **Characters:** Jim Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Uhura  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** A black hole along the way hides a danger.  
 **Word Count:** 665  
 **Written for Fic 01 - All Gen All the Time**

 **Dark Matter**  
Spock looked in the viewer to confirm the readings he had seen from the sensors.

He raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Captain, we are heading towards an anomaly. I suggest we drop out of warp to avoid it."

Jim Kirk turned in the captain's chair to look at his science officer. "What is it?"

"I am still investigating but there is a large amount of dark matter along our current trajectory."  Spock responded.

"Drop to impulse Mr. Sulu." Kirk got up and walked to the science station. He lowered his voice to speak to Spock. "Are we in danger?"

"Space Travel is inherently dangerous, Captain. But if you are asking if the anomaly is a threat to the ship, I have yet to determine that." Spock replied matching his captain's modulation.

"I need answers, Spock." Kirk said.

"And you will have them as soon as I do." Spock assured him.

Kirk patted his science officer on the shoulder. "The sooner the better, Spock."

Kirk sat back down in the captain's chair. "Let me see it."

The viewer activated and a swirling mass of dark purple appeared. 

"Is it a black hole?" Kirk asked.

"No. It does not have a vortex also the movements of the matter are more randomized. I believe we are witnessing the birth of a block hole." Spock said. "Regardless of its current state, we should give it a wide berth."

"Can you get all the readings you need at this distance?" Kirk stood and walked towards the screen.

"I will require a probe for a more detailed analysis." Spock told him.

"Let Scotty know what you need. Sulu hold this position so that Spock can get his readings." Kirk scrunched his face at the dark purple mass on the screen. 

"Aye Captain." Sulu acknowledged.

"The probe is ready." Spock said.

"Launch it, Spock. Let's get this over with. I have a bad feeling about that thing." Kirk returned to his seat.

"Launching." Spock pushed a button on the console. He looked at the readings and raised his eyebrow again. "Captain, I don't believe this is a natural occurrence. These readings are too precise."

"You think it’s man-made?" Kirk asked. He knew his gut was right. He was instantly on alert.

"It was created but by whom I can not say." Spoke said cautiously. "There is no power signature to analyze."

"Can we see what's inside of that?" Kirk knew there was something in there without even seeing it.

Spock flipped a switch. The probes visual came on the screen. A large ship appeared in the middle of the cloud.

"Romulans!" Kirk whispered. He turned to Uhura. "Send Star fleet our current coordinates on a secure channel. Tell them what we found." 

"Captain, the ship seems dead in space." Spock said. "It may be the dark matter has drained their power."

"It could also be a trap." Kirk said. "Sulu get us out of here. Maximum warp."

"Aye Captain." Sulu said as he pushed the control to maximum.

Just then the Romulan ship powered up.

Kirk looked at Spock. "It was a trap! Spock, is there something we can hide in or behind around here?"

"There is a moon with a strong magnetic field .25 light years along our current trajectory." Spock said. "Captain?"

"Get there, Sulu. That ship is twice our size and I have no urge to die today, do you?" Kirk said.

"No. I do not." Spock put his hands behind his back. 

Sulu maneuvered the ship behind the moon with thrusters.

They watched on the viewer as the Romulan ship flew past.

"Let it get a few light years away then get back to our previous course." Kirk told Sulu.

"Captain, Star Fleet is sending several ships out to meet us. They want us to engage as soon as they arrive." Uhura said with a sigh.

"Looks like we may die today after all." Kirk threw up his hands in frustration.

"Indeed." Spock agreed.

"RED ALERT!!" Kirk shouted.


End file.
